The application is to partially support the Gordon Research Conference on Kallikreins and Kinins, to be held at the Harbortown Resort in Ventura, California, on January 17-22, 1999. This is a bi-annual conference last held in Barga, Italy, in May, 1997, and prior to that in Ventura, California, in February, 1995. The subject matter and participants encompass a multidisciplinary background including biochemistry and molecular biology, pharmacology, physiology, immunology and inflammation, and pathology. In addition, clinical disciplines including hemostasis and thrombosis, intensive care, nephrology, neurology, cardiovascular surgery, cardiology, infectious disease and genetics are represented. The topics to be discussed include signal transduction of bradykinin receptors, lessons from knock-outs of tissue kallikrein and kinin receptors, regulation of kinin receptors, molecular basis of kininogen interactions with cellular receptors, kinins and the cardiovascular system, plasma kallikrein-kininogen system and bacterial disease, adhesive and anticoagulant functions of contact system proteins, kinins and the central nervous system and new horizons in kallikrein-kinin research. The conference encompasses 9 morning and evening sessions of 3-4 speakers each. The speakers will include new investigators and veteran researchers including women and under- represented minorities. The discussion leaders will be seasoned attendees including former chairs and leading investigators in the field. The funds requested will be used to provide partial reimbursement for travel and registration expenses. This support will insure the highest quality discussions from the contributors including speakers and discussion leaders of a wide variety of ages and ethnic backgrounds including those from Europe and Japan. The requested support will be used to increase the number of women, minorities and students participating in the meeting. Graduate students and postdoctoral fellows will be encouraged to attend. The emphasis in this meeting will be discussion of cutting-edge, unpublished research.